


The Corona Diaries

by a_Jedi_inthe_stars (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: COVID19, Coronavirus, Diary, historical record, personal account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_Jedi_inthe_stars
Summary: My school has decided to ask the students to write journal entries every day for the next month during this pandemic. I decided I will be sharing it here because I feel like it's important for the future.
Kudos: 2





	1. 3/30/2020

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first day!

Journal Entry 1: 3/30/2020

My daily life has changed from being incredibly hectic to quite peaceful. I went from being in a car up to four times a day to not leaving my house for three or four days. My family has been home more often. It’s weird, my mom is usually at work during the night but now she’s home. My stepdad works from home now, my dad is still working at his business even though it’s shut down. I see him less than I normally would, it’s very strange. I feel desensitized to the ongoing pandemic. I’ve lived in a world of the 24-hour news cycle. The fact that there is a pandemic going on is constantly being shoved in my face at all times, I can’t escape it. The stock market crashed a little while ago, I barely heard anything of it. It’s crazy how much our world has changed. I feel like this isn’t actually happening, that this is all a sick and twisted dream. I don’t see enough of my entire family since my parents are separated to have the relationships become strained. My friends and I are becoming closer because our parents don’t understand what it’s like to grow up with the weight of a pandemic on our shoulders, we get each other. During our offtime from school, I’ve learned some new songs on my guitar. Thunderstruck, Smoke On the Water, House Of The Rising Sun, Your Song, Spread Your Wings, I Want You Back, Oh Pretty Woman, Folsom Prison Blues, Toxic, etc. I’ve been writing stories to keep myself occupied and drawing. There is one thing left open in my neighborhood and it’s the UDF down the street, everything else is closed. Everything looks like a ghost town, no one is out doing anything. My family and I can’t do anything but take walks outside and ride bikes. My mom and I had to cancel our trip to New Orleans to see my uncle, who is like a brother to me since we are so close in age, we are 12 years apart, he’s closer in age to me than he is to one of his actual sisters. I was really looking forward to seeing him and exploring the city, learning about the jazz down there and the culture. My dad recently started a business in January. He already started making a profit in the first two months it was open. So when the shut down happened we had enough money to keep us going for a few weeks but if we can’t open up soon we’re going to start losing money. If that happens, my father won’t be able to provide for my three siblings and me which is an extremely scary thought. I’ve already lived in poverty once in my life, I don’t want to do it again. My parents are also considering keeping me at either my dad’s house or my mom’s house. The last time that I stayed in the same place for more than a week was before I turned two. I don’t know how to stay in one place, it’s daunting to change. I have learned that I need school as a distraction from my problems, it’s been extremely difficult to get used to not having that. I thought I was going to be able to relax during this “break” but really I’m more anxious. If we didn’t have modern technology the disease would probably spread faster. But at the same time, we wouldn’t be so desensitized to what’s happening because we wouldn’t hear about it every day. Life would be more normal without technology.


	2. 3/31/2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoink im so bored help me

I now conserve toilet paper much more. I never thought that I would have to do that but here we are, in the midst of a pandemic, people fighting over toilet paper. It’s very ridiculous. My stepmom is on the verge of going insane because of my siblings, they are driving her absolutely nuts. They really need to go back to school, we all need to go back to school. For the sake of everyone’s sanity. I wish our president could handle this like an actual adult, not like a first grader. He needs to take more responsibility. There are literal people dying! I’ve been taking bike rides often, it’s fun to get out of the house. And my family and I enjoy taking our dog for a long walk, the dog sure does appreciate it. The only thing still open is the UDF, I’m glad it is because now I can go get a chocolate milk and or walk up there with my older brother. Everything else is still closed, even the parks. I can’t go out and do anything, which is a bummer. My family’s trying to ration food, to avoid going to the grocery store as much as possible. It’s weird to be eating food that I normally wouldn’t eat, like more canned foods. I have learned that my brother can spend hours playing Minecraft without talking to anyone. I’ve learned that I can listen to any Elton John album for hours and hours without getting sick of his music. I would probably spend more time drawing or with my family if I didn’t have technology, but sometimes that’s good because they all are driving me crazy.


	3. 4/1/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four twenty time babeyyyyyyy

Journal Entry: 4/1/20

Usually today I would go to my dad’s work to clean cars or do chores around the place to earn some extra money, but since the pandemic started, my mom doesn’t want me working there, in case anyone is sick. I highly doubt that anyone is sick, but it is a scary thought. Tensions are a little high at times with my family, mostly because my siblings can’t behave like good children. My dad actually ended up telling my little brother, “why can’t you be more like Rose?” Which is kind of weird to me I guess, I’m not a perfect person, I don’t know why he wants my siblings to be like me. We need to be supporting our healthcare workers more. They’ve been working so hard during this deadly pandemic, it’s not fair that they aren’t being celebrated as much as they need to be. My friends and I have been getting along quite well. I’ve also been talking to my online friends more since I have more time on my hands, it’s been great connecting with them more. Since school has been out, I’ve been spending more time on my art and my family and catching up on some much-needed sleep. I’m not sure if the UDF is still open, but gas is essential so it might still be. My family as resorted to buying very off-brand things. My stepmom recently sent my dad to Kroger to pick up groceries, he proceeded to come back with two icecream cakes. That’s what he thought was essential. It’s honestly quite funny. I’ve learned that I can throw a baseball correctly (to the chest, or directly to the glove) without really trying. My father told me that throwing a baseball like that took him years. This quarantine would probably be a lot more boring if we didn’t have the technology too.


	4. 4/2/2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh i hate this

Journal Entry: 4/2/2020

I would normally wake up around 6:30 for school and now I wake up between 9 and 10. It’s quite nice to get some more sleep if I don’t stay up till 1 in the morning. My mom still goes to work as a bookkeeper, but only on certain days. It’s weird to see her home so often, I’m fond of it. Kentucky has been handling the pandemic better than I thought they would. Our president, on the other hand, has handled this like a bull in a China shop. I believe school work has stopped me from really hanging out with my friends as often. Before we started NTI I had all day to hang out with my friends but now I don’t have as much. I’ve been playing horse with my family but now there is a van parked in front of hoop do we can no longer play. Everything except for the gas station down the street, everything is closed, there is literally nothing to do. We’ve had to cancel all the plans for my birthday. I can’t see my family or spend any time with them. So this year my birthday is going to be not very eventful. I have learned that I can stay up till 3 am and wake up at 9:30 and still remain semi-functional. I think people would be less informed without technology, which could be quite disastrous.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting tomorrow too.


End file.
